Mario
---- WMario & WaLuigi: Quartet Invasion (known as Mario & Luigi RPG 6: Four for One in Japan) is a game in the Mario & Luigi series. The game take place in both the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, where Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi are chasing down the evil alien Tatanga in order to rescue Princess Daisy and save both kingdoms. Story 'The Kidnapping - Peach's Castle' 'Chase Across the Grasslands - Flat Meadows' 'The Heat of a New Realm - Birabuto Kingdom' 'In Search of Treasures... And a Dog - Birabuto Pyramid' 'The Hunt For the Bandit Bug - Mushroom Grove' 'How to Be... Cool? - Easton Kingdom' 'Yet Another Border Crossing - Wet Wet Jungle' 'The Great Escape and Steal - Easton Ruins' 'Tatanga Appears Again - Back to Peach's Castle' 'Water Wherever You Sea - Muda Kingdom' 'Mechanical Warming - Chillwind Plains' 'A Faithful Encounter - Tatanga's Factory' 'The New Plan - Peach's Castle Again' 'The Path to Bowser's Castle - Back Highlands' 'The Blocked Bridge - Charcoal Summit' 'Muda Underwater Caverns' 'Chai Kingdom' 'Bowser's Castle' 'Bowser's Airship' 'Chai Haunted Tower' 'Tatanga's Space Station' 'Ending' Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi Supporting *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toadsworth *Starlow *Professor E. Gadd *Stuffwell *Toadette *Toadbert *Toadiko *Broque Monsieur *Broggy *Kamek *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Private Goomp *Corporal Paraplonk *Sergeant Guy Antagonists *Tatanga *Kamella *Super Mario Galaxy & Super Mario Galaxy 2's bosses. Gameplay The overall gameplay is almost the same as previous entries in the franchise, though with two new characters in the story, Wario and Waluigi. As always, Mario and Luigi are controlled with the and buttons, while the new pair is controlled with and , respectively. Much like the brothers, Wario and Waluigi possess abilities used in the overworld for further exploration and advancement in the story. The game takes place in both the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, meaning that there are two worlds to explore. Both duos can visit and explore the two Kingdoms, although there are areas only reachable by a specific pair. Battle System To start a battle, Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi must touch an enemy or perform a First Strike by jumping or hitting the enemy with their hammers/mallets in the overworld. Since the game is a turn-based RPG, the player and enemies take turns attacking each other. There are five attacks categories: Jump, Hammer/Mallet (Mario and Luigi or Wario and Waluigi, respectively), Bros/Duo Attacks (same as Hammer/Mallet), Item, and Flee. If the player loses a battle and tries again, the Hint option appears, which gives certain clues about the enemies' attacks and weakness. In addition, the Level-Up Roulette makes a return, allowing the option of raising specific stats after leveling-up. Mario & Luigi's Battle System As mentioned, Mario and Luigi can start a battle by jumping, striking or simply touching an enemy. The Bros. battle system remains almost untouched from previous titles. They must jump, hit and defeat enemies while avoiding the attacks of these through counter-attacks. The badge system makes a return after its absence from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. It works identically as its predecessor in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Wario & Waluigi's Battle System The battles for the wacky duo are nearly identical to the Brothers'. However, there are some differences: *Wario can only launch a single jump, unlike Mario, Luigi and Waluigi who can use a Double Jump while attacking. However, this jump results in Wario creating a shockwave which damages all enemies half the damage of the attack except for airborne enemies. Additionally, if Wario attacks the aforementioned airborne enemies, the shockwave will not be created. *Speaking of airborne enemies, thanks to his height, Waluigi has the ability to hit them with his mallet, an action otherwise impossible for Mario, Luigi and Wario. *While jumping during a counterattack, Wario can inflate himself to flutter and stay longer in the air, much like Paper Mario from the previous entry. *Like Wario, Waluigi has a new way to evade attacks. Sometimes, Waluigi must crouch to avoid certain attacks from enemies, similarly to Bowser in Bowser's Inside Story. This is possible by moving down the Circle Pad. Staying crouched for too long will make Waluigi tired, so he can't stay in that position as long as he pleases. *During chase sequences in boss battles, Wario and Waluigi can use Starlow to float and stay longer in the air, like the Aeroplane Guard in the previous entry. They can also launch her towards bosses like a boomerang, much like the Boomerang Guard. Status Effects Status effects can be caused by enemy attacks, items, badges, Bros/Duo Attacks, or the attributes of equipped gear. Some increase/decrease Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi's stats and some them from attacking. Those which raise and lower stats will stack with all other status effects with the exception of raising a currently lowered stat (or vice versa). All of these effects can be cured with a Refreshing Herb. Badges Mario & Luigi's Badges Wario & Luigi's Badges Ranks Mario & Luigi's Ranks *Mushroom Rank - Levels 1 to 5 *Shell Rank - Levels 6 to 11 *Boomerang Rank - Levels 12 to 18 *Flower Rank - Levels 19 to 26 *Leaf Rank - Levels 27 to 35 *Star Rank - Levels 36 to 45 *Rainbow Rank - Levels 46 to 100 Wario & Waluigi's Ranks *Coin Rank - Levels 1 to 5 *Ball Rank - Levels 6 to 11 *Block Rank - Levels 12 to 18 *Racket Rank - Levels 19 to 26 *Garlic Rank - Levels 27 to 35 *Lightning Rank - Levels 36 to 45 *Storm Rank - Levels 46 to 100 Special Attacks This time, Special Attacks are divided in two categories: Bros Attacks (for Mario & Luigi), and Duo Attacks (for Wario & Waluigi). A * means the attack is obligatorily obtained in the story. If it isn't, it usually means the Attack is confined behind a secret area or an incomplete task in the main story. |-| Mario= |-| Luigi= |-| Wario= |-| Waluigi= Out-of-battle Techniques The four heroes can use some techniques out of battle. All of the following techniques must be learned by progressing in the game, except for jumping. |-| Mario & Luigi= |-| Wario & Waluigi= Locations Mushroom Kingdom *Princess Peach's Castle *Flat Meadows *Mushroom Grove *Wet Wet Jungle *Chillwind Plains **Tatanga's Factory *Back Highlands **Charcoal Summit *Bowser's Castle *Bowser's Airship Sarasaland *Birabuto Kingdom **Birabuto Pyramid *Easton Kingdom **Easton Ruins *Muda Kingdom **Muda Underwater Caverns *Chai Kingdom **Chai Haunted Tower *Tatanga's Space Station Items Enemies For detailed information about each creature's behavior, see: Mario & Luigi: Quartet Invasion/Enemies & Bosses Bosses * Mario and Luigi's Boss Battle. ** Wario and Waluigi's Boss Battle *** Both pairs' Boss Battle. Battle Arcade Mario & Luigi #Tarantox X #Hiyoihoi X #Major Burrows X #Kingfin X #Rollodillo X #King Kaliente X & Fiery Dino Piranha X #Kamek X & Bowser Jr. X #Elite Trio X #Topmaniac X & Kamella X #Gauntlet with Wario X and Waluigi X at the end. Wario & Waluigi #King Totomesu X #Squizzard X #Bugaboom X #King Lakitu X #Sorbetti X & Baron Brrr X #Dragonzamasu X & Tamao X #Biokinton X & Gobblegut X #Bouldergeist X #Prince Pikante X #Gauntlet with Mario X and Luigi X at the end. Differences from other Mario & Luigi games *A Wiggler isn't battled as a boss. This is lampshaded by one of the Wigglers living in Mushroom Grove References to other games Gallery Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games